A Slayers Training
by Kiwi-Chiba-Chan
Summary: (PG-13 for V,SC,and Languge)Mav is the daughter Remus(and a slayer no doubt) had to take in to train,as it was his future unvielded.Now Mav deals with her ex boyfriend going over on the vampires side and trying to kill the only family she has left....
1. Long Night

A Slayers Training by Kiwi-Chiba-Chan  
  
Okay ya'll this is a story about Remus Lupin and Sirius Black living together(No they are not gay!!Evil!)Remus must train Mav(the slayer) to save the world from Vampires and Demons every day.Sirius took part in this because Remus and him are best friends still.So this is a Harry Potter/Slayer cross,but with a diffrent slayer,okay?(lol)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One - A Long Night  
  
Mav returned to Remus house after a long night of fighting vampires and demons.Mav had lost her family when she was 6,they were attacked by vampires,only she remained.And Remus rescued her due to his tarrot card readings saying:"A future will come with whom you must train,and love as your own blood."(Yes,Remus reads tarrot cards!)  
  
"Many tonight?",Lupin asks as Mav walking into the house.  
  
"10 vampires and 3 demons",she sighs and winces.  
  
She appears to have a large bruise on her eblow where she smashed into a tombstone.  
  
"Why dont you go take a hot bath and when your done we can watch a movie with Sirius?"  
  
"Okay.Thanks Dad.",Mav smiles and heads upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Uncle Sirius,Dad wants you downstairs",she calls throught his bedroom door.Mav goes into the bathroom and shuts the door where she can hear Sirius open his door and footsteps downstairs.She crawls out her clothes and crawls into the now full tub.She relaxes and closes her eyes.Because she always takes a bubblebath,she is well hidden under them,she if her dad or Uncle brings her something,its okay.The door opens and she opens one eye.Her dad is walking in with her favorite pajamas and a clean fluffy towel.  
  
"Sirius is cooking dinner.",he says setting the two items on the counter.  
  
"Mmkay,thanks.What are we watching?"  
  
Mav recloses her eye she opened.  
  
"Sirius and I decided to let you choose."  
  
"Oh,okay."  
  
"By the way,your welcome sweety,dont stay in to long or you'll be a prune.",Remus says half laughing then leaves shutting the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about 20 minutes in the tub she got out and wiped up,getting into her P.J.s.Then she goes downstairs and into the kitchen where Sirius is still cooking.Mav gives Sirius a peck on the cheek before getting a glass out of the cupboard for some milk."So whats for dinner?"  
  
Sirius grins and says oriental like,"Stemed mushrooms and rice." Mav laughs.  
  
"Not really," Sirius laughs to,"Chicken and rice your favorite."  
  
"Yay!!!"  
  
Remus laughs now,"Dont get to excites,the chicken might run away before you can eat it,hon."  
  
"Very funny,Dad."  
  
Mav gets the milk out of the fridge and pours herself a glass,putting it back and takes a drink of her milk.  
  
"Isnt Harry coming tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes",says Sirius,"He will be staying with us for a month."  
  
"Oh,thats cool."  
  
"Now dont get jealouse like you did last time,we love you to.",Remus adds.  
  
Mav turns slightly pink."Me?Jealous?I dont recall."  
  
Siirus frowns."You threw a fit last year."  
  
"No I didnt!!"  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"You did,young lady,so stop arguing!",Sirius yells back.Mav starts to pout."Oh Great...",Remus mummbles as he hugs Mav.  
  
"Dont yell at MY daughter,Sirius,"  
  
"Well...she shouldnt argue with me...  
  
"No she shouldnt...but that wasnt really arguing."  
  
Sirius sighs,"Yes,I guess your are right.I am sorry Mavy...",Sirius says as he turns the stove off and goes over to her with his arms opened for a hug.Mav hugs gim and clings.Sirius pats her on the head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mwahahahahahahahaha!Stayed tune for the next Chapter!XD! Please give reviews if you get time! 


	2. And Confussion

A Slayers Training  
Chapter 2-Confessions and Confussions  
By: Kiwi-Chiba-Chan

After they ate dinner,they all sat on the couch and watched Mav's favorite movie:Mulan Rogue.Lupin groans and Sirius cursed outloud several times.  
"We are not watching this when Harry is here!",Sirius growls as its finally over.  
"Hey,Harry might want to watch it."  
"No Godchild of mine will watch that sappy piece of crap."  
Lupin rolls his eyes.Right at that moment there is a soft wrap on the window.Mav gets up and looks out the window,Lupin pulls Mav back,just as a gernade tied to a brick is thrown through the window.Mav stares at it,as Lupin quickly makes the gernade vanish to the bottom of the ocean.Mav takes the paper off the brick.She unfolds it,reading:

_Your day will come slayer.  
You will watch you second  
precious family die.  
Than you will!_

Sadly,Mav recongnized the writing,it was that of her ex-boyfriend.There is a knock at the door and Mav jumps.Sirius goes to answer it,and Xander and Willow walk in.Mav's two best friends.  
"Mav,what happened?Are you alright?",Xander asks worriedly.  
She nods,but is still very pale.Lupin has pulled the note from her hand and reads it.  
"Mav,who is this?"  
She would tell him...but she wasnt allowed to have boyfriends.She would be grounded for months!But Mav had to tell him.  
"It..It was me ex-boyfriend..He..Knows cuz I...I told him about my job..."  
Sirius narrows his eyes at her.Lupin lets out a loud sigh.Willow gasps,and Xander crosses his arms.  
"Mav..."  
"I am sorry okay!But everyone has a boyfriend and I am sick of keeping the secret of me being a slayer!",she says through sobs.  
Before anyone could say anything she runs out of the room and to her own.Xander groans.  
"I'll go talk to her..."  
Xander than follows the path Mav took to her room.

Mav sits on her bed with P!nk in her CD player.Xander knocks on the door.  
"Go the hell away!"  
"No I wont go away,now let me in."  
Mav groans as she thinks:"Greeeeeat...just who I want to talk to."  
She gets up from her bed and unlocks the door letting Xander in.  
"What the hell where you thinking of telling Wright!Huh!"  
"I dont know..."  
Xander sighs and sits next to her,putting his arm around her shoulders.  
"Look...Mav I really like you...And I know your secret and I still love you.I wont hurt you like Wright."  
Before Xander really realizes what he is doing,he lifted her chin up with his finger and kisses her gently on the lips.Mav returns the kiss turning a bright shade of pink.  
"Wow...",Xander says.  
**MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS  
**"I wonder what Wright wants with her...",Willow thinks out loud,"I mean he is already hurting her by dating her ex-bestfriend."  
Sirius has thoughts of killing the two,but is interrupted by Lupin grummbling.  
"Heather?Heather Jones?",Sirius asks well Willow nods in reply.  
"And Wright Mims?",adds Lupin,Willow nodding once again.  
"This just doesnt make sense,they use to hang out all the time.",Lupin and Sirius say together.  
**OUTSIDE  
**Heather was in vamp form watching Mav and Xander in her room.Well Wright was standing below her watching Remus,Sirius,and Willow.  
"They are such fools"  
Heather was wrinkling her nose as Xander and Mav made out.Wright watched as Sirius left to go check on Mav and Xander.He left his spot and joined Heather in the tree.  
"Even Spencer and I dont make out that much."  
Wright on the other hand was glaring at Xander through the window.  
"Bastard..."  
"Huh?",Heather looks at him,"You dont still like her do you?"  
"Yea..."  
"Ew!Spike isnt going to like that."  
"Who said he has to know?",Wright glares daggers at Heather.  
"Alright,I wont tell him...",Heather rolls her eyes.  
Heather and Wright leave before they are seen.

I know its been forever...but cope with me here people..x.x I am a very busy girl!


	3. Caught In The Act

A Slayers Training  
Chapter 3-Caught In The Act and The First Encounter  
By:Kiwi-Chiba-Chan

Well Mav and Xander are making out,they dont know they were being watched or that even Sirius walked in.  
"MAVIA LUPIN!"  
Mav jumps and falls off her bed,as she sits up on the floor...she notices Sirius standing in the door way,with his arms crossed..and he looked angry..very,very angry.  
"You were going to talk to her,huh?Were her lips the phone or something!",Sirius demands advancing on Xander.  
Mav jumps to her feet and stands in front of Xander.  
"Move young lady!Your in enough trouble as it is!"  
"No,Uncle.Because I made the first move.",she nods for Xander to leave.  
"You WHAT?"  
Xander gets up,casts her a thank you look and concered one as well,leaving to go back downstairs.  
"You heard me!I made the first move!"  
"I've had enough of your attitude and your mouth,young lady!"  
With that Sirius grabs ahold of her,picking her up and begins to slap her ass until his hand goes numb...which takes a while.  
**DOWNSTAIRS  
**"What is going on up there?",Lupin asks Xander.  
"Sirius walked in on us kissing,Mav is taking all the blame..."  
"Great...you two better go."  
"Alright,tell Mav we will see her tomorrow."  
Willow and Xander leave.Mav comes downstairs at that moment when they leave.Remus stands with his arms opened.Mav didnt obligue as she ran into her fathers arms,crying against his chest.Sirius wasnt to far behind her,rubbing his numb,yet sore,hand.  
"What did you do!",Lupin glares at Sirius.  
"What do you think Remus!You spoil her so much,she has forgotten what respect means or is!I wish I never agreed to raise that ungreatful brat with you!"  
It was to late when Sirius realized what he said..and Mav heard EVERY word of it!She pushed Lupin away hard enough to knock him to the ground,but he stood erect.Mav,however,ran out the door and away from the house before Lupin could stop her or Sirius could say something else...

"Perfect!",Spike said with some glee,as he watched from the shadows,as Mav ran.He felt her feelings as if the life she had and the protection she knew was falling down around her.Spike took the oppurtunity to follow her.Mav stopped by a tree,sinking down to cry.  
"Now,now luv...it isnt all that bad,really."  
"Who...Who are you?"  
"Will,at your service.But you can call me Spike."  
"What do you want?"  
"Just to help you love..."  
Spike extends his hand out to help her up.She takes ahold of his hand as he pulls her to her feet.Mav and Spike being to walk well they talk.Wright is watching from the Shadows with a low growl excaping his throat.

I know...it was short and not so sweet...This is the LAST chapter I have written in my notebook,so I am going to write more tomorrow on my break out work.For now...Tell me what you think!Peace out!


	4. Spike Fails

A Slayers Training  
Chapter 4- Spike Fails  
By:Kiwi-Chiba-Chan

Mav hold onto Spikes hand as he lead the way to his 'home' which exsisted in a mosulem.Wright lurked about in the shadow's following them,just making sure Spike didn't do something Wright would have to kill him for.To his much displeasure,the mosulem door swung shut when Mav and Spiked walked in.There was nothing to do...but sit and wait.  
**  
MOSULEM  
**  
By the time they had arrived,Mav had already poured her heart out to him.Though she was always on her top defenses and never let anyone in,or told anyone as much as she had Spike,enless it was Xander or Willow.There was just something about Spike,that made her trust him.She just couldnt put her finger on it.  
"Spike..why do you live in a Mosulem?Let alone...'William the Bloody's' mosulem?"  
"Its was the cheapest place available love"  
Now that alone should have sent up her defenses,but she believed him.  
"I see.Well...for being a place they keep the dead and stuff...its kinda homie and nice",she walks around the place,smiling slightly.She has totally forgot that she ran out on Lupin and Sirius..or that they are probably worrying to death.Honestly,she didnt care.Spike pokes around in his fridge and pulls out a bottle of wine.  
"I know you're under age..but would you enjoy some?",he asks holding up the bottle,a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.A smile of pure thrilling enjoyment and evil.  
"Ummm...Alright!One glass won't hurt!",Mav giggles.  
'Or will it?',Spike thinks turning around to pull two glasses off his make-shift shelves.He pops the cork off and ours two well ammounted glasses of wine.He walks slowly over to Mav and hands her the glass.  
"Cheers,love."  
"Cheers!"  
'Drink up my sweet...',Spike thought to himself.  
He had placed Ketamine in one of the glasses of wine,a famous date rape drug among teens and college students.The jost of this...Mav doesn't hold the glass that has it in it.Thats right!Spike mixed the glasses up like a fool!  
Not noticing,Spike downs his glass well Mav takes a sip and glances at the glass after.  
"Hmmm...not that bad."  
Spike sits down next to her and sinks back into the couch looking at her,and her pretty neck to.

**"**Why on earth could you not watch what you say!"  
"Lupin...dont scream at me!She was making out with that boy!Shes too young to be doing that or dating!"  
"And IM her father,I will decided what shes to young to do and not to do!"  
"You spoil her Remus!You let her get away with EVERYTHING!Its like Im the only one intrested in her well-being or how she behaves!"  
"Oh don't even go there,Sirius.You should know by now,that Im not going to punish her unless called for.And making a move on a boy is...well...It was wrong.And she is too young.But Xander is a nice boy.I rather it be him than anyone else.Atleast she knows her secret and can keep it to himself.Him and Willow are now going to be her aids in the battle between good and evil.Just like Im her teacher.To teach her to survive...and you...well,your just there for her like you should be.And if im not there,atleast I know you will take care of her of mend her up when shes hurt.But really Sirius,do you have to be so hard on the poor girl?We are her only family,were her only protection she's got.Now if she starts hating us,or worse...pulling away from us emotionally and physically,than how can we protect her?How can we take care of her?"  
Lupin and Sirius had been walking around for the past hour looking for Mav.Lupin was worried sick,and quite plainly,so was Sirius.But he couldn't believe her!Shes too young for boys!And why was her respect lacking?She knew better than to bad mouth him.True,it was his fault that she ran out,and she isnt a brat...he said it out of anger.  
'When we find her...I will set it right again.Just please be okay Mav..',he said to himself.  
"I know...I know",muttered Sirius well they kept up the search.

Wright had stood among the trees,waiting for them to come out...or atleast Mav.It seemed like hours had passed.He was getting irritable.He was hungry.He had picked off a few birds well waiting,but their blood just wasnt the same.It was quite horrible.He needed blood..he needed it now.Sighing he rubs his aching calves.He hears something.Looking up he sees the door open.And Mav comes out...alone.  
'Did she find out he was a vampire and slayed him?She doesn't look roughed up.Or like shes been fighting or doing anything really.'  
"Poor Spike,he must have had too much to drink to pass out like that.Oh well.He will be fine.I know no one in their right mind would come look in a mosulem for anyone".  
She walks right past the spot Wright is hiding and away into the darkness.  
Wright stands there dumbstruck."Spike passed out?",he says outloud to himself.

Thats the end...oO Enjoy it.**  
**


	5. Emotions Run High

A Slayers Training  
Chapter 5- Emotions Run High  
By:Kiwi-Chiba-Chan

"I wonder where Dad and Sirius went...Oh well.",Mav shrugs to herself going upstairs."I've gotten dirty again.So I guess I need another bath."Laughing to herself she goes ahead and walks into her room to get another pair of PJ's.On her way back to the bathroom she turns the radio on full the water,she goes ahead and sings to her favorite song by The Used.

"This poision is my intoxication.I broke the needle off in my skin.Picked the scabs and picked the bleeding.I assume that all was in vain.A positive scab that is never healing.Calloused hit me in the face.A burning bridge that so's misleading.Poisions more potent now with the flame."

Grinning,she sways her hips to the music,knowing how much Sirius and Lupin hate this music.

"Let it bleed.Take the red for what its worth woah.Watch the fire.Fill your lungs with smoke for the last time.If you feel like dying you might want to sing."

Turning off the tub,she strips from her clothes and sinks into the hot water.'Ahing' as relaxation kicks in,she settles down into the tub as a song by Evascense comes on,its called Missing.Closing her eyes she half sings and half hums.

"Oh please oh please forgive me.But I wont be home again.Maybe someday you'll look up and barely conscious you will say to no one.Isnt something missing?You won't cry for my abcense I know.You forgot me long ago.Am I that unimportant?Am I so insignificant?Isnt something missing?Isnt someone missing me?Even though im the sacrafice.You won't try for me not now.Though I'd die to know you love me.Im all alone.Isnt someone missing me?"

Sighing softly,she feels the tears fall from her eyes and slide down her cheeks.She can't help it.This song reminds her too much of Wright...and all she lost and how she feels.So alone.So unneeded...and used...  
Taking a deep breath she sinks lower,down into the water,where she holds her breathe,not content with ever rising from its hold.

Lupin and Sirius walk up to the front door,walking into the house they hear the music.Relief sweeps over the two men as they go up the stairs.Lupin knocks at her bedroom door.No answer.He knocks again.Still no answer."Honey...Can we come in and talk to you?"  
Lupin tries the door,and opens it.They don't see her in the room.Where could she be?  
"The bathroom...",Sirius mutters.He goes to knock on the door.Hearing nothing.He opens it.And sees her under the water.He runs over and pulls her out.  
"Mav!"  
"ACK!What in the heck are you doing!",she tries to shield her nakedness as she hisses at him.  
"What were you doing!Trying to kill yourself!"  
"What would you care if I was!",she screams at him and jumps from his arms,grabbing a near by towel she throws it around herself and stalks off to her room.Slamming the door.  
"Well...that went well",sighs Lupin.  
Growling,Sirius goes downstairs to calm down,leaving Lupin there alone,and not knowing what to do about either of them.


End file.
